


A Merry Meeting

by alchemystique



Series: Hooks Adventures In Pining [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, hooks adventures in pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemystique/pseuds/alchemystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Robin Hood cross paths. Regina and Robin Hood cross words. Everyone lives to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Meeting

**A Merry Meeting**

 

 

It’s nearly a month later that they run into the Merry Men. They’re traveling a well worn road toward the King and Queen’s (and isn’t it strange to think of them as such, after knowing them as he had) castle, trying their hardest to avoid the King’s Road as much as possible, with the storms brewing in the kingdom, and a new evil on the horizon, because heavens forbid they live a life of ease, when a felled tree forces them to stop their journey to find a way around for Aurora’s carriage. (She’d been insistent, despite Philip’s protest, that she accompany them on their journey.)

Charming spends all of a moment inspecting the thing before his sword is drawn, and beside him Snow nocks an arrow in her bow. “It’s a trap.”

And of course, it is. There are men upon them in moments, as if they’d been waiting for just such a signal, the lot of them attacking the group with swords and daggers and clubs, and Hook is just starting to enjoy the swing of his cutlass again when a vaguely familiar voice calls out. “Wait! Stop!”

Their attackers all give pause, and it gives him time to take in the scene.

Snow and Charming are back to back, facing off three different attackers, Philip surprisingly handling his own well enough against two more. One of the dwarves - Sneezy, he remembers, thinking almost fondly on that night in Storybrooke, and damn and blast, he’s managed to keep her out of his thoughts for hours at least, but there she is, flashing back - has an attacker in a headlock, hilt of a pick axe held tight against his throat, and Bae (Neal, he’s got to start thinking of the man as Neal) had been in the midst of fending off an attack on the Belle girl. And there, right behind him, a hooded man holds a dagger to Regina’s throat, the shadow of a grin showing beneath the cowl of the hood.

"Mulan!"

It’s Aurora’s voice that breaks the spell, as she practically lunges from the depths of the carriage to greet the warrior woman he’d tangled with, all those months ago.

The woman turns her gaze to the hooded man, eyes lingering on Hook a moment too long for his liking.

"Robin, these are… friends."

His hold loosens, just a bit, and he watches Regina shift away from the blade. “What, even this one? She dresses like a -.”

He’s blown backward by a blast of magic that has the hooded mans group raising their weapons again, but as he lands - hard - against a tree his hood falls back, and he laughs, low and hearty.

"You were saying?" Regina says as she turns to look at her attacker, who seems content to stay leaned against the bark of the tree, dusting himself off as he continues to chuckle.

"I like you," he says, a finger bent towards the sorceress, and waves a hand at his men. "Stand down, gents. Any friends of Mulan are friends of ours."


End file.
